My Digimon Adventure
by WR
Summary: This is my own version of Digimon. This is mostly fan-made but a few aspects of this story are in the real world as well. Please read and rewiew. P.S. This is the first time posting a story of my own up so be nice please. Chapter 2 Now up!
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

My Digimon Adventure

Chapter 1 - The Awakening

"Ryan! Ryan!" shouted this big dark figure towering over me with his colossal arms outstretched and shaking me about.

"Come on Ryan, get up. Your going to be late for the tournament!" exclaimed the dark figure. I shot up instantly with my black hair drooping in all odd places, my pyjama's all slanted in odd places. I looked like a complete mess! I slowly reached for my glasses which were on my bed side table and whipped them straight on.

"Matt, what time is it?" I asked hoping for the time not to be at least past 10:30 AM.

"Well it is only 9 o'clock. Don't worry, now come on get dressed and then we can get some practise games in." said Matt rushing over to the game mats for which we played Digimon, the card game. Today was The National Finals for this particular TCG.

I rushed to my wardrobe and picked my best clothes. I put them on and then rushed to my Mum's room and then came back down in:

A My Chemical Romance t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black boots, my skull wristband, my reaper necklace, my choke necklace, my black nail varnish neatly on my nails, my eyeliner put on with perfect precision and to top it all off with long studded coat which reached to my feet.

"Are you ready to be defeated by 'The Dark Destroyer'?" I asked Matt as I sat on my black chair and whipped out my deck and placed it into my hands.

"Don't you mean are you ready?" said Matt starting to shuffle his deck.

"I will take that as a yes. Well good luck to you!" I said shuffling my deck ever so quickly that not even Matt could see where my cards were!

"Right then lets go for this!" I said picking up 6 cards from my deck.

"Ok lets go for it!" said Matt picking up his first 6 cards. We both got an extremely good start, then minutes went by, then more minutes, followed by more minutes and then a few seconds when.

"Ha! I beat you!" I said jumping about doing a little victory dance.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Matt.

"Yeah it's……oh." I said looking at my clock. The time was 10: 25 AM, the tournament was about to begin in 5 minutes!

"Quick I know a shortcut, sure is handy having these." Matt said getting out his Digivice and mine. Matt's Digivice was a green coloured Digivice whereas mine was black. The brilliant colour.

"Now come on!" shouted Matt. "Digi-port open!" Matt pointed his Digivice to the computer screen which was located on my desk next to a lot of cards. Then my whole room lit up, getting brighter, brighter and brighter until the whole room was so bright that you couldn't even keep your eyes closed to keep the light out. We were then both pulled into the computer screen! We both landed in a desert wasteland, we both didn't know where we were.

"Are you sure you opened the right port?" I asked Matt as he raced off to an old sort of T.V. set which was imbedded into the ground.

"We are in the right place alright, follow me" said Matt pointing his Digivice to the T.V. screen the T.V. screen glowed a yellow sort of colour and we were both dragged into the screen. This time we didn't land in the Digital World but in a store which was just a couple of minutes away from the tournament.

"Quick, lets go!" I shouted sprinting off to the tournament. I ran as fast as I ever could do, seeing all of the shops fly past me as I gained more and more speed, then I dug the behinds of my boots into the ground and I came to a halt. I went over to the entrance and gave the woman at the door my ticket.

"Thank you and you were just in time I was about to close the door. Good luck in the tournament." said the woman giving me a nudge to go in.

"Wait! My friend is coming, can't you wait?" I asked holding the door as the woman tried to close it. She didn't get anywhere.

"Look little boy this is a tournament and rules are rules, now leave this door alone or you will be disqualified!" shouted the woman loosing her temper and giving me a very stern look.

"Look don't get your knickers in a twist. He is here now." I said still holding the door open without using much strength.

"Ok fine, but only this once can you do this to me Dark Destroyer and you won't get away with it again!" shouted the woman as Matt dropped his ticket on the floor, we both then ran into the arena and looked around for some good shops around. Then I heard a door slam, I turned around in an instant it was the woman closing the door with such a brutal force that the paint on the inside of the door just split and fell onto the floor.

"I don't like the looks of her." said Matt walking away as the woman approached us.

"How did you know me out there? What is your name?" I asked as my whole body tensed and then I realised that I was 'The Dark Destroyer' and then my body un-tensed.

"Well I knew because you know me and my name well you can just call me Jessica." she said circling me.

"Jessica? Where have I heard that name before?" I asked myself out loud as I was then interrupted by the voice of the commentator telling which players to go where. I was told to go over to table 6B, this was where the tournament began and where 128 would become 64, then 64 would become 32, then 32 would become 16, then 16 would become 8, then 8 would become 4, then 4 would become 2 and then 2 would become 1. I was determined to become this 1 person to take home the first position trophy, the 100 packs of cards, the newest toy Digivice, a medal for taking part and a certificate for taking part. I wanted these more than anything in the world, I just had to win, I had to!

Chapter 2 - The Final Countdown


	2. Chapter 2 The Final Countdown

Chapter 2 - The Final Countdown

After I won all of my battles there was only one person left to stand in my way. 128 had become the final 2 people, the opponent was a face I recognised. It was Matt.

"You ready?" I asked hoping that he would quake in his boots with fear.

"As ready as a bird taking flight." Matt said smoothly and calmly as if he had a lot of experience in this game when it was only his first tournament and my third. I started to worry, he never had this much nerve whenever he played me, he never made me worry when I played him, but now, he did.

"Good then lets battle." I said with a slight voice showing myself to have worry in the upcoming battle. I moved over to table 1A with Matt following behind me. I placed my deck on the mat and sat down, Matt placed his deck down looked at me in an odd way and then he sat down on his chair. Then the commentator boomed out:

"Ok this is the final battle between the new player Matthew Abbott and Ryan 'The Dark Destroyer' Eales. The whole crowd watching cheered as my name was pronounced. The last 2 tournaments I had been in I had come so close to winning but each time a more experienced player always beat me in the final but not this time. I was more experienced and I was not going to loose as this was my third time lucky!

"Lets get it underway!" boomed the commentator yet again in the overhead speakers almost bleeding my ears. Then two referees picked up our decks and selected one Rookie Digimon at random and placed them on our Digimon part of the mat. They then shuffled our decks and placed them back down on the correct part of the mat and then the battle began with the sound of 6 cards being drawn.

"Ok lets flip this coin!" shouted the commentator yet again as the coin was shown on the overhead plasma T.V. screen.

"I call heads!" I shouted out quickly as soon as the timer started. The coin was shown flipping about madly as it hit the table and then it landed on……

heads!

"Ok, I go first" I said looking at my hand. "Be prepared to loose as we now go into our preparation stage." I got all of my cards that I wanted on the table and waited for Matt to do his. He did his move fairly quickly, well at least the quickest I have seen him do. "That was quick wasn't it?" I asked Matt.

"Yeah because I know what I'm doing unlike you!" Matt said in anger.

"Well we will just see about that." I said flipping up my Rookie Digimon, it was Patamon. "Yes just what I needed!" I said as Matt flipped up his Rookie Digimon, it was Agumon.

"Ha just what I needed." shouted Matt.

"Ok into the evolution phase." I said as I flipped up Angemon the Champion form of Patamon. I discarded my 2 power cards that I placed earlier into the discard pile. Matt discarded his 2 power cards that he also placed and evolved Agumon into Greymon. "I attack with Hand of Fate!" I shouted at Matt as he lost his Greymon on his first turn.

"Well now I'm terrified!" said Matt trying to act as a baby, he lifted his head and stood up. "Now eat this!" Matt placed a lot of cards down and then his eyes started to shine a crimson red colour. The match went on for nearly about an hour until one of us caught sight of victory.

"Now you are toast!" I said with a huge grin of relief on my face. "Angemon Warp Digivolve to……Seraphimon!" Matt's jaw dropped it was now my Seraphimon against his MetalTyrannomon. "Attack and get this over with!" I screamed out as I pointed my sweating finger at Matt.

"Well done you won. I guess I deserved that 'eh?" said Matt dropping his head in shame.

"There is no need to be sad. We had a good yet close game. There is no need to cry." I said grasping him in my arms almost starting to cry myself.

"Oh but my dear there is all the need for him to cry." said a voice which seemed to come from above.

"Who is there?" I asked putting my hand onto my belt ready to get my Digivice.

"Why it's me Jessica or as you can say Flymon!" said a Flymon flying down to whole crowd. "Why is Matt crying I bet you are wondering, well seeing as he lost our deal he know has to come with me. So say goodbye." said Flymon as she started to fly away.

"Wait! What was the deal?" I asked grabbing Matt's arm feeling my heart beat faster and faster each passing second my whole body went numb and I couldn't even feel my self holding my Digivice

"Ah the deal. Well it was that if Matt won the tournament he would be able to live and if not then well you get the picture." said Flymon grabbing Matt's arm ready to whisk him away.

"Not so fast! Ready Hurricanmon?" I said picking up my Digivice and pointing it at Flymon. "Get ready to eat wind!" My Digivice started to glow and out came a green human shaped body which was wearing a green cape which held Digi-code on it and he had sharp claws not to mention his white hair which flowed down to his waist. He was my Digimon, Hurricanmon! "Hurricanmon use Hurricane Blade!" I said commanding Hurricanmon to attack.

"Ok, lets do this!" shouted Hurricanmon as the side of his arms transformed into blades and then he span around and around. Quicker and quicker, becoming more like a hurricane more and more.

"Now attack Hurricanmon!" I said yet again commanding my Digimon to attack. Hurricanmon span around and around then he hit Flymon square in the chest. Flymon fell to the ground but then immediately got back up again. "Hurricanmon time to step it up a bit" I said pointing my Digivice to Hurricanmon.

"Nice call." said Hurricanmon as he started to glow.

"Not so fast" said Flymon releasing a dark energy out of her body towards Hurricanmon.

'Hurricanmon Digivolve to……' 'Hurricanmon Digivolve to……'

"Ryan why isn't it working?" asked Hurricanmon.

"I don't know" I said getting my Digivice pointing it straight at Hurricanmon. "Maybe that didn't but this will!" My Digivice glowed and so did Hurricanmon and then out of my Digivice came the DigiArmour of Sincerity.

'Hurricanmon Armour Digivolve to……Senseimon. The Wisdom of Sincerity.'

"What no way this can't happen!" exclaimed Flymon as she grabbed Matt and flew off in a hurry out of the door.

"I missed her Ryan. I'm sorry." said Senseimon De-Digivolving back to Hurricanmon and the DigiArmour of Sincerity flying back into my Digivice.

"No need for you to be sorry. She should be because now we need to get Matt back but we will need help so." I said quickly opening my laptop and extremely fast making a new webpage. "There that should do it. Now we wait." I said as I walked out of the arena with my prizes and I left in a hurry to the nearest computer.

"Next time we will get here won't we Ryan?" said Hurricanmon being proud of himself.

"Yes, yes we will and so will others. Hopefully." I said as we continued our walk down the road.


End file.
